1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to a portable electronic device comprising an optical touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical touch panel of the display module is operated by detecting the light beam reflected by the reflective strip via the optical sensor, wherein a pressed location by a user on the display panel can be calculated. The display panel may be deformed and curved by the touch (or press) of a user or an external force, causing the optical sensor and the reflective strip to relatively shift due to that the optical sensor and the reflective strip are both adhered on the display panel in a conventional portable computer. In other words, the optical sensor and the reflective strip cannot stay on the same horizontal level, wherein the optical sensor may not stably receive the light beam reflected by the reflective strip. Therefore, in such a case, the system is not able to determine the correct location pressed by the user on the display panel, resulting in an inaccurate determination and causing noises and disturbance.